A Family Matters
by Bugaloosfan
Summary: When Reiko gets pregnant, She goes into hiding. But then her babies are born then Tsuki Reiko's boyfriend attacks her home kills Reiko and her father. Will The Bugaloos help? Will Reiko's brother Suki save her?
1. The Unexpected Suprise

It was nightfall. The moon had risen over Tranquility Forest. A young girl perhaps about seventeen, with black eyes like coal and long jet black hair that was tied in a high ponytail. Her name was Reiko.

Reiko waited and waited it was about four hours later the man came.

Seeing the man Reiko rushed towards him forgeting everything.

My love she whispered. You have come.

The man was young looking about twenty years old. He had black hair and blue eyes. He also was a Bugaloo, with white wings. Of course his name was Melvin Bizarre,

We must do this quickly Reiko Melvin said fast. He kissed his girlfriend then bended down. Will you marry me? He pulled out a diamond ring and placed it on her finger.

I will Reiko whispered but she began to sob and said You must know

Know what love Melvin demanded?

I am with child Reiko whispered. Her head hung and she began to cry.

Your pregnant Melvin gasped? Then we should be happy. We'll be married soon and have the baby. Melvin smiled at his girlfriend.

A ninja like me... Reiko began will be killed.

I won't let anyone harm you, Melvin promised.

The next day was normal in The Bugaloos clearing. I.Q. was reading a book about roses. He loved to read lots of books from the Rock City library. Courage thumped a couple of beats from his drum. Harmony was fixing the buggy. Harmony often had a cockney accent so the other Bugaloos didn't really know that he was saying. Joy and Courage's wife Seiko were washing the dishes.

But Reiko stayed in her pad sleeping. Was she ever to be the mother? Will Melvin be the father?

Seeing the future in nine months made Reiko heartbroken. She broke down and began to sob.

Seiko seeing her cousin not out noticed something wrong. She entered their pad. Reiko was lying in bed. Her eyes were brimming with tears,

What's wrong Reiko? Seiko asked.

I'm... I'm with child Reiko sobbed.

We'll have to hide you Seiko whispered. If your father heard about it he would have to kill you. You do know the punishment for daiting a human. Reiko nodded death and the child would be taken away.

Reiko with Seiko's urgement walked outside. He eyes were red from crying but she was okay. Seiko led her cousin and helped her sit on a log.

Is Reiko okay Courage asked? His eyes were filled with concern.

Seiko nodded. She's fine she has to tell you all something.

Reiko gulped and said again I am with child. Her voice was faint.

Joy I.Q. Harmony and Courage all said kind thoughts and well wishes.

Well this is my first chapter of a new fanfiction. Hope everyone likes it


	2. The Visit

The ocean breeze blew on a old man dressed in a ninja costume. He was on a large boat with his six followers and his son Suki.

Will we ever find Reiko Suki asked gaizing at the ocean waves

Perhaps his father answered. We must wait till we are on shore.

My lord a ninja warrior said there it is.

The boat floated toward shore. The beach was sandy. Suki and the others got out of the boat. The island was full of trees. It looked like a forest. A few colorful birds flew by. The sound of music drifted in the air.

There must be natives Suki whispered. His father nodded.

Walking carefully Suki his father and the warriors followed the music.

Meanwhile in Tranquility Forest, Courage I.Q. Joy and Harmony were singing a new song. It was called Just The Memory Stays Around. While Harmony played the instrumtal verse with his friends.

Alarm Alarm The Bluebell Flower shouted Message comming in from the Grapevine

What is it Bluebell Courage asked?

Someone's comming a grape said. It isn't Benita another added.

Then Who Joy asked?

Seiko got up from her seat. Nearby was Reiko, pregnant with her first child. She had discovered she was pregnant twelve weeks ago. And just yesterday told everyone. Now if Reiko knew who the stranger was she would have to plea for her and the child's life.

A young man with black hair dressed in a uniform appeared. His face resembled Reiko. Father it's her and Seiko the girls are alive. Come Reiko he said let's go home.

But i am home whispered Reiko. She began to sob again if you only knew. You would have to kill me.

Kill you Suki questioned Then he noticed her condiction.

It's allright he soothed. You won't die. The man who did this will die.

No not my Melvin Reiko sobbed kill me but not Melvin and the child. Spare them oh please.

I am not the man you should be pleading with Suki answered gently. Six ninja warriors carried Reiko to her father. My daughter her father smiled. I knew you would bear a son. Do not fear It was fate to be a mother

Reiko let out a sigh with relief Father she whispered I'm having triplets. I am afraid.

My dear child Seventeen is the age to bear, i predict that you will have a son and two beautiful daughters.

Reiko leaned on her father. What about their father Reiko whispered? He needs to be with them.

Reiko father touched her face. It is the law to kill a man who impregnanted a ninja woman. But of course this Melvin seems like a nice man. Perhaps if he marries you I shall spare him.

We are getting married Reiko whispered. Tomorrow.

Then we must prepare for the ceremony. Her father rose and left Reiko to wait for the wedding.

The next day Seiko and Joy were wearing white dresses. I.Q. Courage and Harmony were dressed in tuxedos. Benita Bizarre was there too. She was dressed in a blue Egyptian outfit with a blue feathered boa and headdress. Melvin was nearby He was nervous and he waited.

Then Reiko walked in. She was dressed in a beautiful gown. Her black hair was down. a beautiful white veil trailed behind her. Melvin held her hand. The priest asked the same questions to each person. Then Melvin gave a diamond ring to Reiko. And Reiko gave Melvin the other. Then they kissed and had their ceremony in Tranquility Forest.

After weeks of being with each other. Reiko visited her father and brother in Tranquility Forest. Now Reiko waited for her children to be born.

Next chapter Reiko has her babies.


	3. Reiko's babies

Reiko screamed as she went into labor. Nearby I.Q. Harmony and Courage Seiko and Joy were in Benita's Jukebox. They were helping Reiko. The pains increased. Keep pushing luv Harmony urged. Finally Courage saw a little head. The first baby was a boy. Courage handed the baby to Harmony who cut the umbilical cord. The boy was then washed and wrapped in soft blankets

The baby was crying loudly. What a lil purple and plad lad Harmony grinned

Yes he sure is boling mad I.Q. smiled

hey lads here's another one Courage yelled. The second baby was a girl. Courage handed the baby to Harmony. The bumblebee cut the umbilical cord and washed the baby. Then he wrapped her in pink blankets.

Harmony handed the babies to Joy and Seiko. They handed the babies to Reiko. They're beautiful she whispered.

Reiko held them to her and gasped. Hey mates Courage said another one a girl!

Courage held a baby but it wasn't breathing. I.Q. Joy Seiko and Harmony helped cut the umbilical cord, i'm not letting this one go Courage said. He began to shake the baby hard. Suddenely the baby began to cry loudly, a girl Courage smiled He wrapped the newborn in blankets and placed her with her brother and sister.

Their names are Liz Megan and Jonathan.

Then Suki came in. He embraced his sister. Reiko they're beautiful he said.

I know Reiko whispered. She pressed her tiny bundles close to her heart.

While Reiko nursed, The Bugaloos left the jukebox. The sun had just rose from the treetops. A warm breeze came. It was springtime.

Courage flew near Harmony You think Reiko will be a good mother Courage asked?

Who knows Harmony shrugged

I think she will Joy smiled Those little babies are precious.

Yea I.Q. sighed

The Bugaloos flew off toward home. The next few days were peaceful. Reiko rested in her bed. The babies slept in a large cradle. Funky Rat guarded it of course.

The next day Reiko took Liz Megan and Jonathan to Tranquility Forest. Courage smiled at Liz. He had saved Liz's life when she was born.

The baby's blue eyes just stared at Courage. Courage held her hands and lifted her up.

What a little flick chick Harmony grinned

She is a movie star I.Q. laughed

Come on Joy said let's go and leave them alone.

If you need anything Courage told Reiko call me. I'll be there.

Reiko smiled at her brother in law. I will she promised.

Then Melvin Bizarre came Oh they are so beautiful He lifted his baby daughters and started to kiss their little cheeks, His son began to fuss

Suki smiled at his nieces and nephew. Within a few years the boy would learn training to be a ninja. The girls would also learn ninja skills.

Then the crowd of ninja warriors with Reiko's father arrived.

Reiko showed her father the babies.

They look like their father he grinned.

Liz just stared. Jonathan was sleeping and Megan just stared. Reiko held them closer.

I was afraid when i got pregnant that you would kill me, Reiko whispered.

Don't fear my daughter he smiled. You have began your journey. And now the ninja clan will belong to Suki and then your son. Raise them as your mother raised you. Smart and brave, don't let fear overcome you. We will be here to protect you.

Reiko smiled and bowed to her father. I will Reiko whispered


	4. Tsuki

That night however Tsuki a foe ninja snuck quietly toward Reiko's village. He held his sword. Nearby seven ninjas were with him. Come he said and they hurried toward Reiko's hut.

Reiko was lying in bed. The babies were huddled near her fast asleep. Tsuki opened the door of her room and walked in. Reiko opened her eyes

Who is it Reiko whispered? Her face stared at the darkness

My love Tsuki whispered I heard you gave birth I came to inspect your children. Will you marry me he pulled out a ruby ring

Reiko suprised said Tsuki I am already married to their father.

You You betrayed me Tsuki shouted in his anger he plunged his sword into Reiko's heart. As she laid dying Reiko kissed each child.

Jonathan began to cry blood was over Reiko and her blankets. within four minutes Reiko was dead.

Tsuki inspected the children Liz and Megan looked so much like their mother. Jonathan only had Reiko's hair. Since Reiko was dead Tsuki abandoned the babies to die from hunger and from the cold.

Suki woke up and exited out of his home he saw the foe ninjas setting their village on fire. Suki grabbed his healing sword and his fighting sword

What do you want Tsuki hissed?

Where's my sister Suki demanded?

She is dead so is her heir Tsuki grinned

In his anger Suki shoved Tsuki aside and ran into his sister's hut. Reiko was lying in her bed. A sword was in her Suki pulled the sword out and saw the crying babies. He pulled out his healing sword he placed it on Reiko's body. In a minute Reiko was breathing her life was back. Reiko opened her eyes and gazed at her brother Suki she whispered

My sister Suki handed the babies to her then he handed her swords and a large blanket to her. With a light kiss Suki ran out of her house and fought Tsuki.

Reiko weakly rose and packed her bags Tsuki threw a torch at her home. The flames caught the bamboo hut on fire. the roof was burning. Tsuki laughed then he killed Suki.

Reiko escaped she ran out of her house carrying her ninja bag, two slim swords the blanket covered her head. She held Liz Megan and Jonathan in her arms. They hid in Tranquility Forest. Reiko stared at their homes now engulfed in flames. Tsuki his gang were killed in the blaze. Their bodies laid nearby gazing at the sky. Reiko saw her fellow ninjas dead and Suki not her brother he was also dead. So was her father.

Reiko then drew her attention to her little son he was in her arms crying at what happened. At least she lived. She gazed at Jonathan and gasped the baby looked alot like Suki. Jonathan continued to cry and cry.

Reiko kissed her babies and nursed them. Then she lovingly took them to their new home


End file.
